


Tsum Ethogram

by Dodo



Series: Tsum Tsumsery [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Fluff, I made most of this up, Other, tsum tsum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: a/b/o dynamics and tsum biology
Series: Tsum Tsumsery [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364983
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Tsum Ethogram

**Author's Note:**

> this may say completed but i'll probably add more when I think of it
> 
> its just a tsum world building thing, I put it in marvel because thats usually what I write for tsum tsums

A/B/O  
Tsum O is ready he'll start smelling very sweet, and when his desired alpha is in the room gets very wet too. Tsum A if compatible will find O's scent alluring, will enter into the courtship where the A provides to prove they are a good match. so food and nesting materials.  
hat is to say if a B or O don't respond first

Tsum Bs are of high value because they can calm a whole smack of tsums, they also exhibit more moderation in the dom/sub, they are switches and don't mind having an O top them some even like that. Tsum B's make less slick, and pheromones but they still can be courted by A's. The beta’s also have the hooks in their nubs for mounting, not as many as the Alphas do, but they do have them. 

Typically an alpha will usually try to get an O for a higher fert. These are alphas that are not paired and may not even be interested in providing after the babies are born. A note that these Alphas are typically not chosen for a repeat breeding due to not helping rear the babies. Tsums are quite picky, in child rearing.

However, O/O pairings aren't super rare and sometimes there is an A that basically impregnates the o/o pairing and leaves. so the O/O pair raises their brood, O's can impregnate other O's but it's a little more tricky when you're both sopping wet w/o the cling spurs in your nubs. The best pairing is the A/B/O pair where the B can help the other two eat/other things while they're too consumed with their rut/heat. 

B's have also been known to take over other Tsum's broods. So be careful with your as and os when there is a b around. the B just might adopt the babies and leave with them, usually while the a and o are conjoined. When Betas are brought up in the same group the B's will still sort of take over but not as hostile. nothing like in the wild where a Beta might decide to take a clutch from a struggling Omega still under the alpha.

The O is usually reunited with the clutch just oftentimes a bit too late to really have the bonding that they need. This can cause depression, for the Omega. Child rearing is a huge effort on the tsum body. In a time of low resources and vulnerability to the caregiver the babies are often laid in egg and covered in a substrate while the ‘mom’ goes out to hunt for food. O’s typically would have a mate for this job, B’s have a network and are often in a community and tend to have all the resources available to them to manage live birth.

Fertility in a/b/o:

It will be prefaced that all Tsums can reproduce, regardless of rank. An alpha can have a clutch of beans. This can happen it is a rarer occurrence than say a Beta or Omega; but an Alpha having their own babies to raise is not unheard of.

Omegas can ‘father’ a clutch as well, They lack the spurs to hold on during sex, but that really hasn’t prevented them from topping an all to willing partner.

Fertility of a tsum depends on how well the tsum is fed, a starving tsum will not be able to have babies. A tsum in stress or exuding fear to the level that it smells bad cannot conceive. It's noted that some Tsums do not produce babies and yet are healthy, they could have babies they have simply chosen not to, perhaps they aren’t ready, or don’t want babies. Tsums typically need to go through their first imprinting to be able to breed.

O/O- 85% O/A- 90% [with heat and rut it's 100%] O/B- 100%  
B/B- 75% B/A- 85% O/B-100%  
A/A- 50% 

Liter sizes: 

So far it seems like the A/O pairing has the larger litters, and then decreases as the pairs go B/O, B/B, A/B, and O/O have roughly the same size clutches. A/As typically have the smaller clutches. 

It is noted that both B/O, B/B, and O/O often give birth around the same time as their partner. So their ‘clutch may present as larger’ but both tsum contributed. So for the sake of categorizing we’re only organizing the litter sizes by one of the tsums producing.

Aggressive index within the alpha/beta/omega ranges:

so a true alpha would be unlikely to let anything top it, not even babies playing, but an alpha with a bit lower down would. oddly enough alphas on the lower end of the scale are more desirable to O's then the top alpha. If you are an O, child rearing is a big thing and you want your partner to be good with the beans, you don’t want to worry about the babies while hunting. An alpha that lets the babies crawl all over them and play fight/romp and top them is a good thing, the babies are learning and safe.

B's like top alphas, since b’s are often in a large network or group. they don’t need an A to stay and help. In many cases they’d prefer the biggest and strongest only because they are that, good traits/genes.

if an O's A decides to leave and there is a gravid B, the B will often move in with the O and they'll nest share. Then the O is usually accepted into the beta’s family 'pack', which is just a big beta network. These mutual arrangements often lead to breeding pairs, the O will most likely accept the B's advances during the next heat/rut; because that O already knows the B will help.

Consent:  
It has been noted that tsums give consent, the alpha needs to impress it’s mate prior to mating. In most cases there is a perfunctory ritual with tsums that are paired, or in a group prior to the action. There have been instances of aggressive sexual congress, between pairs but they still do the courting, and it only occurs occasionally. We suspect this is merely role play for the tsums, sometimes the O wants to be forcibly ravished, or the A wants to play the O’s role.

Most noticeably it seems to be the Betas that enjoy posturing the other’s roles during their interactions. The typical alpha rumble strut, a hip wiggle with rumbling noises can serve to intimate or impress depending on the context of use. Beta’s seem to enjoy mimicking this with their partner that also mimics the “stacking quiver” that O’s will do when they want to be stacked. 

So when an O in heat quivers to the A’s demonstrations, it's permission to stack them, which usually ends in sex be

Stacking:  
Is a nonsexual activity Tsum Tsums adore. Usually it's the strong hard Alphas at the bottom and Omegas at the top. The stacking quiver indicates the desire to stack, not necessarily the order. 

True alphas usually aim for the cap stone, or top point of the pile, every other tsum has yet to show any preference other than being part of the pile/stack. 

If a beta tsum is doing some work, and sees a stack going on it will finish up the task or take a break and bounce over to the group and do the stacking quiver, we believe this is asking for consent. The group replies with a mass quiver or they call out to the single tsum, the beta joins the pile finding a place or supporting another tsum.

We’ve noted that if a beta is mated to an omega they typically search out their mate and take the position under them. This is pretty much true of all pairs, they will try to get as close to their current partner in the pile. Position will vary and we have seen tsums fight over their orientation top or bottom with their partner in the stack. Usually this is solved by the tsums around them having enough and ‘tsumming’ loudly.

Tsumming- that's what it sounds like to us, but it looks more like chastising. The receiver of a tsumming seems put out, or in the case as above they stop wiggling around in the pile so much.

Stacking seems to be a communal way to share soul energy, it also improves the community. Stacking, or in the case of sleeping piling is desirable for large communities. A Beta network will pile up for the night, rotating who’s on the outside vs inside.

We hypothesis that there may be a rush of endorphins in tsums when they are cuddled. Holding a tsum and rubbing it’s sides is much like stacking and piling. Larger tsums are quite happy to be hugged, and have been noted to complain if you don’t hug them long enough, which is probably all day. Tsum nubs are inefficient for hugs, so rubbing against each other is more their way of hugging.

8/10 tsums prefer stacking to sex, though if there are just two stacking may lead to sex. The more tsums there are the more likely they’ll stack over sex.

Mint:  
The smell of mint is usually indicative to the tsum’s well being. A happy tsum smells of mint, the nest will smell like mint. The area they spend time in will smell of mint. The mint smell relaxes other tsums as well. Even with man made mint scent an agitated tsum will calm down a bit. The mint smell is the tsum’s pheromones, usually unrelated to the heat/rut cycle. Those pheromones are harder to quantify since tsums like to have their cycles in the mint nest. The smells get muddled and then it slowly returns to mint. 

We’ve noticed a few tsums having spearmint, and peppermint smells as well, there may be more variety among the tsum tsum collective. Human noses may not be able to discern these scents though. Baby tsums [beans] are very attracted to mint and have been found in the pantry snuggling up to the gum.

*suggested for any rehabber or hopeful adopter of beans to move all the mint stuff in one spot so when they invariably go missing you don’t have to look in ten different places. PLEASE keep toothpaste away from the beans, it makes them fart.

Gender:  
They have none all Tsums are both genderless and nonbinary they have no term for gender. Having come to earth they’ve adapted and imprinted on people and often just assume that entity’s gender. There have been cases where tsums prefer one pronoun over the other. The tsum could have imprinted on a man but prefers female pronouns. 

Age:  
Tsums have limitless life spans; they do not typically die from old age. When one dies the whole group mourns for the individual for weeks. It is more likely for one to imprint on several creatures, each imprint is considered a stage. 

When the imprints fade the colorations on the tsum’s body also fade, we’ve not figured out why the fading occurs. It's been documented on a few abandoned tsums, who usually imprint on their rehabbers. They are very social perhaps abandonment and the loss of hope has something to do with the loss of coloration.

The outer layer:  
Tsums are very frustrating. In this part it seems there are some that the outer layer, the imprinting layer, is removable like a costume. While others it is very much their skin. So sometimes skin husks can be found and a minty smell permeating the area. 

We attempted to explain this as some imprinting the full amount to the point of being just like the one they imprinted on. So a spider man tsum is also a peter/miles tsum in a costume. The ones that prefer the costume and never slip out have an imprint but not a ‘full’ one.

However this all seems very arbitrary when a single tsum changes it up. Going from this is skin, to costume. Probably just to confuse us further, a confused researcher will cuddle the tsums more and will be more susceptible to the cries for attention/cuddling.

We really ought to have researched their manipulative ways first.


End file.
